This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In order to localize small clinical relevant drugs bound to the 70S ribosome, we are striving to collect the highest resolution of diffraction data possible. During our experiments we noticed that our crystals are very sensitive to the way they are frozen. We are hoping that freezing our crystal in liquid nitrogen under pressure will allow us to gain higher quality of diffraction data.